Various vehicle devices perform functions in vehicles that are controlled by switches accessible to the driver of a vehicle, otherwise known as vehicle controls. The vehicle controls may include, but are not limited to, analog/mechanical controls and/or switches and digital controls and/or switches where the terms switches and controls are used interchangeably. Some typical vehicle controls may include, without limitation, windshield wiper switches, turn signal switches, radio switches, hazard switches, instrument panel lighting dimmer switches, exterior vehicle lighting switches, vehicle trip computer switches, climate control switches, window defroster switches, heated seat switches, and any other switches known to those with skill in the art. The vehicle controls are typically located on or close to an instrument panel of the vehicle within reach of the driver while seated. For example, the windshield wiper switches and the turn signal switches may be located on control stalks that are located between the steering wheel of the vehicle and the instrument panel. The exterior vehicle lighting switches may also be located on the control stalks or may be positioned on the instrument panel.
Unfortunately, while the driver is sitting in the vehicle, some of the vehicle controls may be partially or completely blocked from the driver's vision. The lack of the ability for the driver to identify the vehicle control may be further complicated when the driver is operating the vehicle because the driver's attention may be focused on the road and not on the vehicle control. Additionally, each vehicle design may be unique where the vehicle controls are differently positioned for each vehicle model. Moreover, as additional vehicle functions are added to vehicles, more corresponding vehicle controls may also be added. These additional vehicle controls may also be positioned in locations that are not easy for the driver to access, identify, or understand how to use.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have the vehicle controls replicated in an alternate location that make it easier for the driver to identify the vehicle controls that the driver may need to access or may be touching. Additionally, it may be desirable to allow the driver or occupants in the vehicle the ability to modify the mode of the vehicle device performing a selected vehicle function from the replicated vehicle control.